


Valentine Coffee (Klance)

by MagiRabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Confessions, Cute, Light Swearing, M/M, Valentines, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRabe/pseuds/MagiRabe
Summary: Lance is mourning his lack of romance when things take a turn for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not seasonable, a Valentines fic during Thanksgiving, but the writing demons forced it on me. So here you go!

 

It should have been a nice afternoon, with the bright, cool autumn sun shining, and the smell of coffee fresh in Lance’s nose. But nothing can distract from Lance’s personal tragedy, and he sags in his booth. 

The only Valentines he’s gotten are platonic, from his two best friends. How pathetic is that? 

It’s not like there was any hope for his crush to get him anything, Keith hates him. But he was hoping that someone out there, at least one person, (preferably someone cute) would _ like _ -like him. 

He sighs at his measly collection. Keith, if their paths cross, will definitely tease him about this. Lance wonders if his pride could take making his own Valentines.

He backspaces out of  _ that  _ idea. Keith’s too smart to be tricked. Besides, Lance’s pride is a very delicate creature. 

Lance’ll just have to avoid Keith. With everything he’s got. Evasion mode: GO!

“Hey.”

Lance’s eyes snap up. He knows that voice. He’s memorized it, actually. 

Keith’s standing there, face cool as ever. 

Lance is never ready for that face. You’d think after all the time he’s spent staring at it instead of his classwork, he would be. But every time, the shifting amethyst of his eyes, the soft curve of his lips, the sweep of his unfashionable hair, catch Lance by surprise, leaving him with shallow breaths and an unsteady heart. 

Lance swallows his attraction best he can, and braces himself for Keith’s brutal wit. 

God, Keith is beautiful. His eyes are round, and his eyelashes are pronounced. 

“Yeah, McMullet?”

Keith shrugs, and puts a cup of coffee on the table. Lance looks at it, then at his coffee, and doesn’t quite understand. 

“What?”

But Keith is already gone. He’s like a ninja. Lance pulls the cup over to himself. He stares at it stupidly.  _ What? _ He wonders if Keith accidentally left his own coffee at Lance’s table, or if he wanted to sit with Lance but realized how embarrassing that would be and left. Lance notices that he can see a hint of black on the back of the cup. 

He turns it around.

The handwriting is familiar. Lance has seen it on many occasions, after the two of them have had a long, angry, note exchange. It’s a more elegant version of chicken scratch that is just  _ so Keith _ . 

It says, “Sorry for being an asshole. I like you. -Keith K.”

Lance chokes on air. What? 

It has to be platonic. Keith doesn’t even like Lance as a friend. Or, now he does, apparently. 

But what if it’s  _ not _ ? Aside from Lance jumping over the moon, what happens? Maybe he expects a note back? But what if it’s not romantic, and Lance makes an ass of himself? Again?

Lance takes in a deep breath.  _ Think, McClain! _

People don’t get coffee for people they want to be friends with. But Keith, Mr. Socially Reclusive Hottie, is not people. 

Maybe it’s a prank? But Keith isn’t like that. He’s too honest. Lance stares at the cup in anguish.

Keith could have mixed him up with someone else. 

Not possible. Keith is too precise for that. 

Lance purses his lips. He’ll just have to ask Keith.

He sighs. It’s not like he hasn’t done stupider things before. Lance, stalling, picks the cup up and takes a sip. It’s sweet, just like he likes it. Lance blushes.  _ Keith knows how he likes his coffee.  _ Lance smiles despite his worries. He stands up, cup in hand, and scans the restaurant for incredibly attractive emo Asians. 

Keith is huddled in the corner of an out-of-the-way table, staring at the floor with more intensity than usual. Lance weaves quietly through the tables. The less he’s noticed, the better. 

He kind of wants to make a U-turn and head for the bathrooms so he can prepare himself. He prides himself on his improv, but it always suffers when Keith’s in the vicinity. Not to mention when Keith’s the target. But he takes a deep breath and keeps walking. 

Suddenly, he’s right by Keith’s table. He slides into the nearest seat, which is neither across or next to Keith and therefore awkward. Lance gives himself a mental facepalm before he starts talking.

“So, uh, I got the cup…”

Keith nods, gaze not wavering from the floor. Lance isn’t completely sure Keith’s breathing.

“And I, um.”

How does he ask what it  _ means  _ without sounding like (more of) an idiot? 

Keith beats him to it, “Yeah, you don’t like me. I know. I just… Had to say something. Before I imploded.”

Lance licks his lips. Well, that clears things up. And is completely wrong.

“The Great Kogane has finally gotten something wrong,” Lance tries to play cool, but it’s hard not to be ecstatic, considering.  

Keith, for the first time in forever, makes eye contact with Lance, “What?” His brow is furrowed and he looks  _ so confused. _ Is it strange how the purpose of your heart can also break it? 

Lance grins, “Well, that bit about me hating you is wrong. Very, very, very, incredibly wrong.”

Keith blinks slowly, and Lance has the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He always does, but now, the urge is _ so much  _ worse. Especially with those purple eyes so wide open.  _ How can a boy’s eyelashes be so long? _

“You-What?” Keith is smiling now. It’s like turning on the sun. 

Lance grins,“I _ like _ -like you, McMullet.”

Keith’s eyes are positively glowing, “Well, it says so on the cup, but… I like-like you too.” 

Lance has no idea how he fits this much affection into himself. So he takes a long sip of sugar-coffee, and wonders if PDA is all that bad. 


End file.
